Nyamai
|songfeat = duet |official_illustrator = Lancha |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = Nyamai |officialromajiname = |othernameinfo = |aka = Ohime-samaYoutaite Voice Meme taipuMYmyujikku (former name & YT alias) |country = USA |realname = |birthday = 10|month = 12|&year = 1996|ref = |status = Active |year = 2012-present |YTusername = taipuMYmyujikku |NNDuserpageID = 27028171 |partner = Kiro |otheractivity = dancing, acting, cosplay}} Nyamai is a relatively new YouTube singer who started in April 2012. Her first cover was "World is Mine", and it is her most popular cover to date. Nyamai has a strong, higher mid-range voice which is able to retain clarity even while she is singing louder songs. On occasion, she will make her voice more mellow, such as at the beginning of her cover of "magnet" (featuring Kiro). Her first covers were recorded at on3trackmind recording studio, but Nyamai also records using her own mic, as first shown in her cover of "magnet" (featuring Kiro). Before Nyamai was a YouTube singer, she first took part in musical theater (2000), which she still participates in, won a school singing competition (2010) and won the New York Comic Con karaoke contest (2011). Nyamai is active in many chorus groups, and often collaborates with others, regardless of skill level and popularity. Her songs that are recorded in the studio are mixed by her cousin, Neo, who owns the studioFacebook photo. The songs she records at home are usually mixed by fellow YouTube singer KiroFacebook info, with whom she frequently collaborates. Nyamai is an original member of Rainbow Bubble, an international girls dance group that performs both covers from VOCALOID and anime as well as originals. She currently performs with the group, mainly in the New York Metropolitan area, including Reni Mimura's maid cafe, Moe Moe Honey. She is often seen performing with purple hair, like that of her character. The conventions and events that she frequents are New York City Comic Con, AnimeNEXT, I-Con, Springfest, Brooklyn Sakura Matsuri, EMcon, Tosho-con and Moe Moe Honey Maid Cafe. She is the founder of the Facebook group, Youtaite Mix. The group is dedicated to sharing covers, recruiting, critique and making friends in the YouTube singers community. The group also has a like page, a deviantART group, and a YouTube account. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Founder of Youtaite Mix # Member of Tsuki Chorus # Member of Tsunami Chorus # Member of Those People Chorus # Member of Senritsu Kaisei INT # Member of Heartbeat Chorus # Member of MFDK Chorus # Member of Smashing Diamonds # Member of Mitochondria 2 x 2 Powerhouse List of Covered Songs (2012.04.12) # "Matryoshka" (2012.05.20) # "God Knows" (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu insert song) (2012.05.21) # "Reflection" (2012.07.02) # "Just be Friends" Those People Chorus/5 singers (2012.07.09) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Nyamai and Chance (2012.08.13) # "Youtaite Voice Meme" (2012.09.04) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -Piano ver.- feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2012.09.26) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) Nanodo's Birthday Chorus/8 singers (2012.09.27) # "magnet" feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2012.10.11) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (Game of Life) (2012.10.27) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) Those People Chorus/5 singers (2012.10.31) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Nyamai and rALICE" -English ver.- (2012.11.05) # "Answer" -English ver.- (2012.11.09) # "Cry" feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2012.11.12) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Nyamai and Anba (2012.12.09) # "Isshinfuran" (Fullheartedly) feat. Nyamai, Yuri and Nina (2012.12.18) # "cloud" feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2013.01.08) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) Howl's Birthday Chorus/5 singers (2013.01.15) # "Mr. Music" -Derp Crack ver.- feat. Nyamai, Lucia, and Tori (2013.01.16) # "Happy Synthesizer" -New Years ver.- (2013.01.21) # "Jingle Bells" Heartbeat Chorus (2013.01.21) # "Mozaik Role" Wishes' Birthday chorus/6 singers (2013.01.26) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (Angel Beats OST) feat. Nyamai and Kiro (2013.02.13) # "Starships (Nicki Minaj Song) (2013.02.17) # "magenta" (2013.02.20) # "Loto" (Shades' birthday) feat. Nyamai, Antares, Caspy, Robert, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Lizz, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, K-chan, Andrew and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "_TheBlue Tsunami Chorus/8 singers (2013.03.15) # "S•K•Y Heartbeat Chorus/8+2 singers (2013.03.17) # "Yuyoyuppe Medley" Kiro's Birthday Chorus/17 singers (2013.03.18) # "Ryuuseigun" (Meteor shower) feat. Nyamai, Kiro, Apol and Haru (2013.04.19) # "Rescue Fire feat. Guilty Chorus (27 singers collab) (2013.04.12) # "Angel Bullet" feat. Nyamai and Xandu (2013.05.04) # "Poker Face" (8 singers collab) (2013.05.10) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Smashing Diamonds (6 singers collab) (2013.05.23) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (Reincarnation Double Reincarnation) feat. Nyamai, Apol, Haru and Sagara Yoru (2013.06.18) }} Discography Gallery TriviaYoutaite Voice Meme * She uses a Samson C01U Studio USB Condenser when recording at home. * She loves socializing and meeting new people. * She is a member of a girls dance group called "Rainbow Bubble" that performs at small anime conventions and events in and around New York state. * She decided not to be known under her former name "taipuMYmyujikku" because it was too long. * She lives in New York, USA. * She first sang "World is Mine", because her Japanese friend used to call her "Ohime-sama" (lit. princess). * She loves giving advice and supporting people in their own pursuits. * She draws, but doesn't upload her art, and she has never finished any of her translyrics. * Her dream is to perform on Broadway in New York City. * She wants to be recognized on YouTube, like Miku-tan and Ashe, and she is confident in pursuing this goal. * She has the same birthday as Anba and they dueted "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" to celebrate it. * Her lovey comments and close relationship with YouTube singer, Kiro, often makes them subject to being an OTP among fans. External Links * Twitter * Tumblr * Facebook Page * deviantART * Ask